Ive should've known
by sookie544
Summary: When sookie finds out that Eric has stop speaking to her and she go to confront but she finds the unexpected! Will their love last or will they fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first time writing a fanfiction,so bare with me! ;l

Disclaimer: ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO CHARLINE HARRIS AND ALAN BALL!

SOOKIE POV:

**I knew somthing was wrong, he stopped seeing me and stopped talking to me. Its been 5 months and I hadnt heard a single word from Pam or Eric. I wanted to got to Fangtasia and see what has happened and why all of a sudden they didnt want to see me any more. All of the crazy scenarios started coming to my mind**._ 'maybe it was when I told him I love him and I can't be without out him. It couldnt be that wouldnt Eric want me to say that,but then again maybe the thought of somebody loving him and he loving them could have scared him away,or he probably got bored of me and went to find somebody else who wasnt as strange as me.__** I wouldnt blame him,I would run away from me too.**_

**I felt very sad and lonley at the same time. But I wasnt going to stand around and wait for him to come to me, I was going to go to him. But, first I want to see how Tara is. I drove up and saw her outside smoking a cigar. **

**"Hey Tara, how's its been going" **

**"Hey Sook, nothing the same ole, hows it been, you look sad whats up" Sookie knew she couldnt lie about this one. After I told her about Eric and him not seeing me anymore. I seen her expression turn to sad,mad and then worried. **

**"Sook, your right you need to confront him,but maybe you and him might need sometime alone,you know I want the best for you, but me and JB has been going out for a while and sometimes we need space and sometimes it really work but you should talk to him first" **

**"I know, thanks I gotta be on my way thanks, see you soon love ya"**

**"love you too Sook" Tara just prayed that Sookie wont get hurt or get stepped on because she been through alot and when I mean alot, I mean alot.**

**Sookie was riding down the road when she seen a sign that says 'Fangtasia a bar with a bite' when she went out the car she could see Pam outside by the entrance checking for IDs.**

**"Hey there go my favorite breather, what can I do for you?' Sookie was not in the mood for Pams playing.**

**"Im looking for Eric,is he here?"**

**"He is in his office feeding, I dont think you wanna go in there it could get kinda messy" with that Pam smirked.**

**" I'll wait" I said kinda frustrated**

**"OK"**

**I walked in and I heard panting and huffing sound,coming for Erics office. I walked in furious,that better not been Eric or so help me God were through. I opened the door so find the unspeakble. I was frozen,in shock. **

**Authors note: Please review and I would write more. Hope you enjoyed it! Till next time LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: All characters belong to Charline Harris and Alan Ball enjoy and REVIEW!**

**As Sookie opened the door, she say Eric hammering into this girl, named Yvetta as hit bit into her shoulder. He turned up and looked at Sookie shocked and ashamed. He quickley pushed Yvetta off him.**

**"Omygod" said Sookie, she suddenly felt anger,rage and madness. " Eric Northman WE are through FOREVER" and then she slammed the door and stormed outside. But before she could even reach the car door Eric was in her face in a flash.**

**"Leave me alone Eric I do NOT wanna her your lies" Sookie said**

**" Im sorry Sookie I didnt mean for you to see that, can you forgive me please" his eyes pleading but Sookie wasnt having that at all.**

**"That's why you havent been talking to me, because you was sleeping and feeding off of fangbangers? Do not call, dont ever come near my house EVER, I thought you were actually someone who cares about me, but your just a cold hearted bastard"**

**"Please Sookie, listen to me, I love you, I just didnt like having feelings for you, its a weakness. Im sorry please forgive me" Sookie just started to walk towards her car door, when Erics arm grabbed her. She was in so much anger and rage, a bright light flashed and next thing you know Eric was on the parking lot floor.**

**"Sookie please Im sorry" Sookie just went in her car and drove off. **_How can I have been so stupid to think that he truly loved me and cared for me, when all along he was sleeping with those fangbanger behind my back. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid._** Sookie was in so deep thought she didnt even know she made it home. She walked up on her porch and yelled.**

**" I SOOKIE STACKHOUSE, RESEND ERIC NORTHMAN INVITATION" and with that she walked in her house took and long bath and cried herself to sleep.**

**She woke up with puffy eyes and a aching heart, she couldnt believe what just happend last night and she thought that she is done getting stepped on and always getting hurt, it time for Sookie to take back her life and find out who she really is and vaction would really help, so she called Sam to let him know that she would be out for 2 weeks and he understand.**

**"Yeah Cher, I understand I cant believe that Eric would do that and all, take ass much time as you need, I'll be here if you need me" Thank God Sam was understanding**

**"Oh and can you not tell anyone not even Eric or Jason and probably not Tara either, I dont want them glamouring him getting information" I know Jason wouldnt tell but he can get glamoured easily and Im not taking that risk**

**"Sure Sook anything else?"**

**"No thank you Sam, I really mean it bye" and I did**

**" No problem bye good luck" that went well**

**The sun was starting to set and I knew who was going to come to my house. It was 9:30 and I heard and knocking, to my surprise it was Pam.**

**"Can I come in" I didnt think that was a good idea.**

**"No we can just talk right here on the porch swing" she nodded and I motioned her to come at the swing she sat down.**

**" Eric wanted me to give you this, you can open it when I leave, Sookie just give him a chance he is really sorry and wanna make it up to you."**

**" No thanks Pam thank you" I got up to leave and she was already gone, I walked in my house and opened up the box. It had beatiful roses and a letter saying '**_I am very very sorry and I wish for you to meet and fangtasia tomarrow around 9:45_

_Your lover ~ Eric_

_**I cant believe this he think he is going to get me back because he got me some flowers, Fuck you Northman, I really really need a break, Tara always told me how California is so beautiful and relaxing mmhhmm I think about and I started drifting off.**_

**When I woke up in the morning, I made my descion, I packed up my clothes and some other stuff and went to the airport to get a ticket to California.**

**"All long sunshine here I come"**

**Authors Note: Did you like it? Please Review and I would write more, Next Eric goes searching for Sookie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: All the characters belong to Alan Ball and CH, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Eric POV:**

**3 months. 3 months since she haven't conntacted me or came to Fangtasia. I know I fucked up, but I just didnt like the feelings I was having, she is so sweet,so beatiful and she makes me feel whole. But Godric always told not to ever get close with humans, because it would never last long. But I felt somthing diffrent and special and unique. I think its because I love her, wait did I just say that,I think I would visit her.**

**"Pam close up, I'll be visiting Sookie"**

**I drove there and I noticed that all the light where off and I smelt her but it was very faint and hardly there. I went up to her door before the steps, the barrier was still there but I sje wasnt there, where was she. I felt rage, sadness and anger. I picked up my phone and called Pam.**

**" Pam Sookie has gone missing, I want you to have her bother, shifter and friends phones bugged and I want everybody who own fealty to me, search her ,I dont care where or how just DO IT."**

**"Yes master" I hung up, when she come back I am going to blood bond with her to make sure she didnt ever leave.**

**Sookie POV:**

**California is the best, its all sunny and peaceful and quite, just the peace I need and I find myself not even thinking about Eric, even though I miss him somtimes I try not to think about him. I went to my house its not too much but its not to little, I took the money out from the bank, that Eric gave me from Dallas and I brought here to have a little place and I actually like it. I went and took a long hot bath and I relaxed, I got out and put on my night gown. I put my shields down and I heard a void, I got up and locked my bedroom door and took out my shotgun. Somebody barged in and said. " Get the girl" I screamed to the top of my lungs.**

**"Please stop leave me alone" Next thing I saw was a rag and it covered my face and the only thing I saw was blackness, I knew this wasnt good.**

**Authors Note: Sorry kinda short, hope you enjoy review please, More coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: All the characters belong to Alan Ball and CH enjoy and Review plz! This chapter is a little dark on Eric and Sookie part.**

**Sookie Pov**

**When I woke. it felt like I was on a plane and when I opened my eyes, I was. I looked at my hands and they had handcuffs on them. I sighed in frustration. 10 mins later, we landed, I think I am really going to miss California," Stupid vampires" I muttered.**

**Some man with black hair and blue eyes, pulled me up and walked me outside, I can tell he was human because I read his mind **_**'Hopefully I get paid for this' **_**he thought. I went outside **to see that smirk on Eric Northman face.

**"Hello my lover, nice to see you again" he tried to kiss me,but I pushed him back.**

**"Keep your filthy mouth off of me" I snapped**

**"Oh how I missed you dear one, come on we must go" He took my arm and we left in his corvette. I was feeling so uneasy and very restless and a little scared. We pulled up to this masion, with a beatiful flower garden and brown porch, it was pretty big. He unlocked the door and took off my handcuffs and said " You won't escape so, you dont need these, yet" and he winked at me, he had the nerve to wink at me I said. "Fuck you Northman,you cheating slim bag" and before I could even blink he was in my face" You will watch your mouth and you left me remeber?" and with that he took my arm and dragged me in his house. It was bigger inside and well decorated.**

**" You will shower and eat and you will be kept in this cage, until I know yuo wont escape"**

**"Go to hell Northman, I am not going to sleep in a cage like a slave, who do think you are and God" he smirked **

**" Well some people think that, and you will be sleeping in this cage even if I have to force you, now go anmd shower and I dont want to say it again" voice firm and serious**

**Sookie went to the shower and locked the door, she turn on the hot water, she stripped and got in. She felt like crying she never felt so alone and helpless and so angry. She should of know Eric is nothing but a coldless vampire that is one selfish and see humans as a good ' **_**Feed and Fuck**_**. How could she been so stupid. She gotta escape she got to.**

**Meanwhile Eric was warming up, some food for Sookie when he was thinking '**_**I should not have been so harsh on her, I do have feeling for her, but somthing about her make me have this feeling in my chest that are only weaknesses and I cant let thim control me' **_**He heard Sookie coming , he took out the food and set it on the table and said " Eat"**

**Sookie watched him with anger and disappointment he never acted this way before. When she finished eating, she went to the sink and put her plate in and looked at Eric who looked at her with hungry eyes and said." Since you think you can up and leave and think that no one is going to find you, I will make sure I will always know where you are and how you feel" He said and he looked serious and said "We are going to blood bond" Sookie said " And what makes you think I would want to blood bond with you" Sookie snapped and before she could breathe he pinned her to the wall and said"Who said I care what you think" and his fangs cam out and sank into Sookie screamed "Noooooooooo"**

**A/N: Hope you like it more coming up soon, REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I really am thankful and this is my first fan fic to bare with me, I will try to lighten the font and try to get all your wishes,but this is how the my story is suppose to go.. THANK YOU AND ENJOY ALL CHARACTER BELONG TO ALAN BALL AND CH!**

**SOOKIE POV:**

"Eric, let me gooooo!" I was so scared I was about to pee in my clothes, I cant believe he is doing this. He growled and stopped. He bit his wrist and said "DRINK!"

"No I am not bout to drink your shitty blood, so you can find me and know all my feelings, I do not think so"

I said and I screamed to the top of my lungs, he laughed and said

" You can scream all you want your not going any where and were secluded nobody will hear you but me, now I am going to tell you this ONE more time Sookie drink" He bit his wrist again and with the scariest look ever he put it to my mouth and I opened my mouth and drunk, I felt his hard member grinding on me and I heard little moans and groans. His blood didnt taste bitter and it didnt taste sweet either, it tasted bitter, sweet. When the wound closed he said

" Dawn is coming soon and I need to rest and so do you we will finish talking tomarrow and we will complete the blood bond within 3 days and you will be mine and yield to me" He said with a smirk and before I could blink he was gone.

" I fucking HATE you Northman" Your probably thinking this is lame, but I cried and I went to my bed and I fell asleep sad and lonley."

**Eric POV**

I didnt really mean to do that and I can hear her crying,it makes me soo sad and angry at myself to be the reason why she is crying. I scrubbed my self, checked my emails and voice messages,wrote Sookie a note after she fell asleep. I went to get in my bed and the last thought on my mind was Sookie and I let death take me.

**Sookie POV**

I woke up feeling horrible and I had a bad attitude. I looked at the dresser and it had a note on it and said 'There is food in the kitchen and you can was up and there is a dress for you, where going to fangtasia tonight. My lover -E' I was so angry with him,who do he think he is some one who can lock me and bite me and feed me his blood fuck you. If I am going to be with him against my will, I will make his life a living HELL. "Let the games begin Northman" and with that I went into the kitchen to eat breakfast with a evil grn on my face.

**A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT, I KNOW SHORT BUT I HAD ALOT OF STUFF TO DO TODAY AND I WANTED TO MAKE SURE I UPLOADED AND LEAST SOMTHING. PLEASE REVIEW ,I'LL BE WRITING MORE!**


	6. Hey Readers

**I would like to say Im am sorry I didnt update latley, I have been very busy preparing for school and I would like to thank all my readers and the people who review those wonderful comments, I will end up updating probably at the end of this week or sooner. Thank you**


End file.
